Load-Bearing Gear
As part of the effort to expand the GURPS system and provide a new layer of customization and complexity to survival and sorting gear, this game will include an in-depth system covering load-bearing gear, pouches, belts, holsters, etc. Along with encouraging greater customization of characters and personalization of style, this also provides new loot items and encourages creative ways to compensate for the limited gear available to stalkers in the Zone. It's important for both stalkers and soldiers to keep their gear accessible, as easy access to ammunition, first aid, and other vital supplies can mean the difference between life and death. There are multiple locations where a pouch or bag can be placed on the body: * Chest * Back * Right Hip * Left Hip * Waist * Appendix * Left Thigh * Right Thigh * Left Ankle * Right Ankle All body parts take 1 second to reach, followed by 1 second to manipulate a single fastener to allow the item to be taken out. A Perk can be taken for any body part to make reaching it a free action, and a separate Perk can be taken to make opening a fastener a free action. Each fastener has different traits: * Velcro is fast and available on many pouches, but is noisy to open. Roll DX to take 2 seconds to silently open the pouch; a critical failure causes the velcro patch to tear off. * Zippers take 1 second to open for a pouch and 2 seconds for a large backpack compartment. They can be opened silently by taking twice the time without any DX roll. * Snaps (including lift-the-dot fasteners and plastic buckles) are mostly common on old surplus gear. They can be opened silently by taking 2 seconds without any DX roll. * Bungee cords provide no protective flap to keep the contents (usually a magazine) free of debris, but are totally silent to open. Replacing an item and putting the cord over it takes 2 seconds; a Perk reduces this to 1 second. It takes 3 seconds to carefully remove a backpack and place it on the ground, or 1 second to shrug it off and allow it to fall off the back (this generates noise and may damage something inside depending on the contents). It takes 1 second to open or close any compartment on a backpack and 1 second to retrieve an item inside. Some items have PALS (Pouch Attachment Ladder System) webbing, usually referred to as MOLLE. This ladder webbing interfaces with compatible pouches to allow them to be attached to a vest, plate carrier, rucksack, or even other pouches. Some pouches not designed for PALS webbing can also be attached (such as ALICE clips). This allows for additional modularity of design. Backpacks & Haversacks 5.11 RUSH 72 Backpack 6Sh112 25 Liter Backpack ALICE Rucksack Belgian M55 Paracommando Backpack Berghaus Cyclops Vulcan 2 Rucksack Berghaus MMPS Side Pockets Berghaus Munro Rucksack British Army Patrol Backpack British Pattern 37 Large Pack CamelBak TriZip Hydration Pack Czechoslovakian M60 Rucksack Danish M84 Rucksack Dutch Pattern 1937 Rubberized Haversack East German Sturmgepäck Finnish LJK Rucksack Flyye MBSS Hydration Backpack French Modèle 1935 Haversack German Gebirgsjäger Rucksack Hazard 4 Evac Photo Recon Sling Jämä Roll-Up Rubber Backpack M1936 Musette Bag M1941 Haversack M1945 Combat Field Pack Mil-Tec Assault Pack NIEMP-01 Old School Backpack RD-54 Assault Backpack Särmä Assault Pack Mk. II Soviet RPG Backpack SPLAV Baselard Backpack SPLAV Bercut 50L Backpack SPLAV Defender 95L v.2 Backpack SPLAV Paratrooper-M Backpack SPLAV PM3 Backpack SPLAV Raptor 60L Backpack SPLAV Raptor 100L Backpack SPLAV RK-1 Backpack SPLAV Seed M1 Backpack SPOSN Adler 35L Backpack SPOSN Ataka-5 Backpack SPOSN Bergen 60L Backpack SPOSN Bober Backpack SPOSN Condor Backpack SPOSN Coyot-1 Backpack SPOSN Edelweiss 3M-80 Assault Rucksack SPOSN Edelweiss-4 Assault Rucksack SPOSN Leshii 45L Backpack SPOSN RD-99 Backpack SPOSN Tortila-45L Backpack SRVV Bergen 80L Backpack SRVV Commando 40L Backpack SRVV Commando 60L Backpack Swiss Combat Pack Tasmanian Tiger Combat Pack Valubag Drawstring Backpack Verseidag Modular Plate Carrier M13 Daypack Veshmeshok Vz. 85 Rubberized Rucksack Yugoslavian Backpack Duffel Bags Belgian Army Duffel Bag Dutch Army Duffel Bag Eagle Industries MOLLE II Large Deployment Bag Eagle Industries NATO Load-Out Bag London Bridge Trading Company LBT-0155H Duffel Bag Vz. 95 Duffel Bag Yugoslavian Army Duffel Bag Gun Bags 5.11 Range Qualifier Bag 5.11 Range Ready Bag Mil-Tec Gun Carry Bag Mil-Tec Rifle Bag Savotta Rifle Bag Voodoo Tactical Swank's Pistol Case Shoulder Bags Belgian General Purpose Pouch British Army Gas Mask Bag Bulgarian Medical Bag Czech Radio Bag East German Kampfgruppen Breadbag Finnish Lahti-Saloranta LS-26 Magazine Bag Hazard 4 Defense Courier Messenger Bag Highlander Webbing Haversack M3 Combat Lifesaver Bag M7 Claymore Bandoleer Mil-Tec M1961 Buttpack Soviet GP-5 Gas Mask Bag Soviet Officer's Map Case Bandoleers AIM Sports Shotgun Shell Bandoleer Finnish Mosin-Nagant Clip Bandoleer IMA BAR Magazine Bandoleer M2 Bandoleer M3 Bandoleer M4 Bandoleer Specialty Defense Systems MOLLE II 6-Mag Bandoleer US Army M79 Bandoleer Holsters Aker 157 Comfort-Flex II Ankle Holster Allen Glenwood Belt Slide Holster Alpha Ammunition APS Stechkin Holster Bandolero Shoulder Holster Bianchi M12 Holster Bianchi Model 5BH Thumbsnap Leather Holster Bianchi Model 19L Bianchi Model 27 Bianchi UM84R Universal Military Holster Bianchi X16 Agent X Shoulder Holster System Blackhawk Sportster Holster Canadian M1911 Holster Chinese Type 64 Holster Condor Modular MOLLE Pistol Holster Condor Universal Wrap-Around Holster Double-Alpha Race Master Magnetic Locking Block Holster East German Walther PP Shoulder Holster EFA-2K Holster Evike Desert Eagle Licensed Nylon Belt Holster (Black) FAB Defense Scorpus Level 2 Swivel Holster Firedragon Compact Airsoft Pistol Belt Holster Fobus Holsters Fobus SW-357 Holster Foucault G2 Holster Galco Great Alaskan Shoulder Holster System Galco Miami Classic 2 Shoulder Holster System German P1 Holster German P38 Holster Guide Gear Thumb Break Hip Holster Homeland Conceal Large Belt Slide Holster IMA Beretta 92 Leather Holster IMA M1917 Holster IMA Victory Holster Laylax Battle Style Sheath M1 Holster M1916 Holster Makarov Holster Matrix All-In-One Handgun Shoulder Holster Matrix MP7 Leg Holster Mauser C96 Leather Harness Holster Mauser C96 Leather Holster Polish PM-63 Holster Safariland Model 6004 SLS Tactical Drop Leg Holster Safariland Model 7105 Cruiser Hi-Ride Duty Holster Shooter's Universal Quick Draw Tactical MOLLE Holster SLVE Safety Holster SPOSN KO-11 Holster SPOSN KP-42 Holster SPOSN KP-44 Holster SPOSN Vektor Holster Sturm M3 Shoulder Holster Triple K 602 Hunter's Shoulder Holster TT-33 Holster UTG Concealed Belt Holster Versacarry Holster Viridian Compact Pocket Holster Plate Carriers 5.11 Tactical Taclite Plate Carrier Blackhawk Lightweight Commando Recon Chest Harness Blackhawk S.T.R.I.K.E. Carrier Blue Force Gear PLATEminus Armor Carrier Condor Basic Mini Plate Carrier Condor Defender Plate Carrier Condor Quick Release Plate Carrier Eagle Industries Maritime CIRAS Marom Dolphin Plate Carrier NcSTAR VISM Plate Carrier Point Blank Body Armor Guardian Plate Carrier Rothco MOLLE Plate Carrier Verseidag Modular Plate Carrier M13 Vests & Chest Rigs 5.11 Tactical TacTec Chest Rig 6sh92 Combat Vest 6Sh105 Combat Vest 6Sh112 Combat Vest Anglertech Fly Fishing Vest & Backpack Ares Armor Atalanta Slim Chest Rig Arktis Chest Rig AUSABLE ER500 Photography Vest Blackhawk Chest Pouches Blackhawk Patrol Radio Chest Harness Blackhawk Split Front Chest Rig Bosnian Army Assault Vest Bosnian Army VRS Chest Rig Chicom Chest Rig Condor Barrage Chest Rig Condor Ronin Chest Rig Condor Tactical Seven Pocket Chest Rig Croatian Army Assault Vest Eagle Industries MP5 Chest Rig East German Fallschrimjager Vest Fereday's Chest Webbing French TTA Combat Vest Haley Strategic Disruptive Environments Chest Rig Haley Strategic Disruptive Environments 7.62 Heavy Chest Rig High Speed Gear AO Small Chest Rig Homemade Chest Rig Kamuflage Tank Assault Vest Lancer Tactical AK Chest Rig Lancer Tactical High Speed AR-15 Chest Rig LBV-88 Combat Vest Lifchik Chest Rig M05 Combat Vest Marom Dolphin TV7711 Matrix High SPEED Airsoft Chest Rig Matrix Special Force Crossdraw Tactical Vest MODOX Beetle Chest Rig MOLLE Fighting Load Carrier NcSTAR AR-15 Chest Rig Olympina Fishing Vest Osprey Load-Bearing Vest Package Pattern 83 Assault Vest Pattern 83 Chest Rig Royal Robins Tactical Vest Russian Sniper Assault Vest South African Grenade Carrier Serbian M-99A1 Assault Vest Slovakian Army Combat Vest SPLAV M21 Tarzan Assault Vest SPLAV M22 Tarzan Assault Vest SPLAV M23 Pioneer Chest Rig SPLAV M24 Tarzan Assault Vest SPLAV M32 Tarzan Chest Rig SPLAV M37 Tarzan MOLLE Sniper Vest SPLAV MOLLE Chest Rig SPLAV OMON Assault Vest SPOSN EGER Chest Rig SPOSN Lazutchik Chest Rig SPOSN Legat Chest Rig SPOSN MOLLE Assault Vest SPOSN Nerpa Chest Rig SPOSN Nerpa MOLLE Assault Vest SPOSN Parol Assault Vest SPOSN Signum MOLLE Chest Rig SRRV SAS Assault Vest SRRV SOBR Assault Vest SRRV Spetsnaz Assault Vest SRU-21-P Survival Vest Turkish Army Combat Vest Type 07 Chest Rig Type 91 Assault Harness Ukrainian Assault Vest Uncle Mike's Launcher Vest US Army Grenade Vest US PALM AK Attack Rack V-95 Assault Vest V-97 Assault Vest Varusteleka Reproduction Fereday & Sons Chest Rig VV1 Assault Vest Pouches (Admin) BAE Systems ECLiPSE Admin Pouch Blue Force Gear Small Admin Pouch Condor ID Holder Condor MOLLE T&T Tactical Admin Pouch Eagle Industries MOLLE Admin Pouch Hazard 4 LaunchPad Pouches (Canteen) BAE Systems ECLiPSE Canteen Pouch Eagle Industries MOLLE 1 Quart Canteen Pouch Homemade Canteen Carrier M1942 Canteen Carrier M1956 Canteen Carrier M1967 Canteen Carrier NcSTAR Hydration Bottle Pouch Osprey Canteen Pouch Soviet Flyashka Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Flyashka Pouch SPLAV Uniclick NATO Canteen Pouch SPLAV Uniclick VDV Canteen & Mess Kit Pouch SPOSN Flyashka Pouch SPOSN NATO Canteen Pouch US 2-Quart Canteen Pouch US MOLLE II Canteen Pouch Dump Pouches Black Pearl Dump Bag Condor MOLLE 3-Fold Dump Pouch Fox Tactical Drop Leg Dump Pouch M05 Dump Pouch Phantom Gear Dump Pouch ProTech Dump Pouch SPOSN MOLLE Dump Pouch Pouches (General Purpose) AITES MOLLE Spade Pouch AITES MOLLE Sustainment Utility Pouch Aker 548LED Flashlight Holder Aker 552 Expandable Baton Holder BAE Systems ECLiPSE Gas Mask MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE Medium General Purpose Utility MOLLE Pouch BCB Toiletries Pouch Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7900 Handcuff Case Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7907 Mace Holder Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7914S Universal Radio Holder Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7915 Glove Holder Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7937 Smartphone Case CamelBak Bottle Pouch Condor Binocular Pouch Condor Large Utility Pouch Condor MOLLE Handcuff Pouch Condor MOLLE Radio Pouch Condor MOLLE Tactical EMT Pouch Danish M07 Infantry First Aid Kit Pouch French Army Cleaning Kit Pouch Hazard 4 Jelly Roll M05 Gas Mask Pouch M05 Large Utility Pouch M05 NVG Pouch M2 Jungle First Aid Pouch M1942 First Aid Pouch M1956 Compass Pouch M1967 Jungle First Aid Pouch Mil-Tec Modular System Large General Purpose Pouch Mil-Tec Zippo Pouch Orca Tactical EMT Medical Utility Pouch (Woodland Camo) SPLAV Uniclick Bayonet Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Buttpack SPLAV Uniclick Gas Mask Pouch SPLAV Uniclick IPP Dressing Pouch SPLAV Uniclick M.2 IPP Dressing Pouch SPLAV Uniclick M.2 Radio Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Medic Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Small Utility Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Spade Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Utility 5-3 Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Utility 6-2 Pouch SPOSN Folding MOLLE Map Pouch SPOSN IPP Dressing Pouch SPOSN KMP Medic MOLLE Pouch SPOSN MON-50 Mine Pouch SPOSN PRS NATO Radio Pouch SPOSN Spade Pouch SPOSN Universal MOLLE Pouch SPOSN Utility MOLLE Pouch SPOSN ZIP MOLLE Pouch Tasmanian Tiger Dip Pouch US Army ALICE Medic Pouch V-TAC Radio Pouch Pouches (Ammo) 5.11 Sierra Bravo Double Pistol Mag Pouch 5.11 VTAC AK Bungee Double Magazine Pouch 5.11 VTAC MP5 Bungee Double Magazine Pouch 5.11 VTAC Pistol Bungee Double Magazine Pouch Aker 523 D.M.S. Twin Open Top Pistol Mag Pouch Allen Eliminator Double Compartment Shell Bag Alpha Ammunition AK Mag Pouch Austrian Mannlicher Ersatz Clip Pouch Austrian Stg.58 Mag Pouch Avengers Tactical SAW Box Magazine Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE .45 Cal Double Magazine MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE .45 Cal Triple Magazine MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE 5.56 Double Magazine MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE 5.56 Triple Magazine MOLLE Shingle BAE Systems ECLiPSE 7.62x51 Double Magazine MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE 9mm Double Magazine MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE 9mm Triple Magazine MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE 10-Round Shotshell Ammo MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE 200-Round SAW Ammo Pouch Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7903 Single Mag Pouch Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7902 Double Magazine Pouch Bianchi AccuMold Elite 7935 EDW Single Pouch Blackhawk CQC Single Magazine Pouch Blackhawk TASER X26 Cartridge Holder Blackhawk Double Mag Pouch Blue Force Gear 308 FASTmag Pouch Blue Force Gear Ten-Speed Single M4 Mag Pouch Blue Force Gear Ten-Speed Double M4 Mag Pouch Blue Force Gear Ten-Speed Double Pistol Mag Pouch Blue Force Gear Ten-Speed Quad MP7 Mag Pouch Bosnian AK Magazine Pouch British Pattern 37 Ammo Pouch Bulgarian AKM Magazine Pouch Bulgarian Mannlicher Clip Pouch Chinese Mosin-Nagant Clip Pouch Chinese RPK Drum Pouch Condor MOLLE Double Kangaroo M4 & Pistol Mag Pouch Condor MOLLE Triple Rifle Mag Pouch Czech CZ 82 Pistol Mag Pouch Czech Skorpion Magazine Pouch Czech Vz. 58 Mag Pouch East German AKM Mag Pouch Epic Militaria K98k Clip Pouch Fobus Double Mag Pouch French MAS-49 Ammo Pouch German G3 Double Magazine Pouch German G3 Magazine Pouch German Uzi Magazine Pouch German Mauser 1871 Ammo Pouch Greek Double Clip Pouch HKS Nylon Speedloader Pouch Hungarian AKM Mag Pouch Hunter 3 Slot Rotary Magazine Pouch Hytrel Speedloader Pouch Iraqi AKM Single Mag Pouch Israeli FAL Magazine Pouch Italian Canvas BM-59 Magazine Pouch M05 Mag Pouch M05 Pistol Mag Pouch M1956 Pistol Ammo Pouch M1956 Universal Small Arms Ammunition Pouch M1967 20-Round Magazine Pouch M1967 30-Round Magazine Pouch M1967 M14 Magazine Pouch MidwayUSA 4 Magazine Pouch MTM Belt-Style Rimfire Ammo Pouch Osprey LMG 100 Pouch Phantom Gear Tactical MOLLE Double Pistol Magazine Pouch Phantom Gear Triple STANAG MOLLE Ready Magazine Pouch Romanian AK Mag Pouch Safariland 340 Speedloader Pouch Safariland CD-2 Speedloader Holder Särmä TST PKM Ammo Can Pouch Serbian AKM Mag Pouch Silverback PP-19 Bizon Magazine Pouch Soviet AK-74 Mag Pouch Soviet Mosin-Nagant Clip Pouch Soviet PPSh-41 Drum Pouch Soviet RPD Drum Pouch Soviet RPK-74 Mag Pouch Soviet RPK Drum Pouch Soviet SVD Magazine Pouch Soviet SVT-40 Magazine Pouch Spec-Ops Ready-Fire MODE Buttstock Mag Pouch SPLAV Uniclick AK Mag Pouch SPLAV Uniclick M4 Mag Pouch SPLAV Uniclick PKM Ammo Can Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Shotshell Pouch SPLAV Uniclick SVD Mag Pouch SPLAV Uniclick VSS 10-Round Mag Pouch SPLAV Uniclick VSS 20-Round Mag Pouch SPOSN 2AK-2RG Double Mag Pouch SPOSN 2AK-74 Mag Pouch SPOSN 4SVD-2RGT Mag Pouch SPOSN PKM-3 Ammo Can Pouch SPOSN POB-1 Pistol Mag Pouch SPOSN POB-2 Pistol Mag Pouch SPOSN Saiga-12 Mag Pouch SPOSN Saiga-12 Double Mag Pouch SPOSN SVD-2 Mag Pouch SPOSN Veresk-30 Mag Pouch Swedish Army Cartridge Pouch Techincom 2AK Mag Pouch Uruguayan Rolling Block Ammo Pouch US Thompson Drum Pouch US Thompson Magazine Pouch Voodoo Tactical M249 200-Round SAW Ammo Pouch Wehrmacht Submachine Gun Mag Pouch Yugoslavian Clip Pouch Yugoslavian Submachine Gun Pouch Pouches (Grenades) BAE Systems ECLiPSE Single 40mm Grenade MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE Single Flashbang Canister MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE Single Frag Grenade MOLLE Pouch BAE Systems ECLiPSE Single Smoke Canister MOLLE Pouch Belgian ENERGA Rifle Grenade Pouch Condor Tactical MOLLE Dual 40mm Grenade Pouch Eagle Industries MOLLE Triple 40mm Grenade Pouch French Triple Grenade Pouch M05 Grenade Pouch Matrix 40mm M203 Airsoft Grenade Shell Pouch Phantom Gear Single Frag Grenade MOLLE Tactical Pouch Phantom Gear Triple Frag Grenade MOLLE Tactical Pouch ProTech Single 40mm Grenade Pouch Soviet F1 Grenade Pouch Soviet RGD-33 Grenade Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Grenade Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Horizontal VOG-25 Grenade Pouch SPLAV Uniclick Vertical VOG-25 Grenade Pouch SPOSN PRG-1 Grenade Pouch SPOSN PRG-2 Grenade Pouch SPOSN VOG-2 Grenade Pouch SPOSN VOG-5 Grenade Pouch